


Bloodsucker

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bloodsucker

"Christ, Neville! That thing bit me!" Harry shouted as he rubbed the pair of red spots on the back of his hand.

"That's a Fanged Geranium. The Dracula of Herbology." Neville reached into the drawer of his worktable. "Here. Rub some of this salve on it. Hopefully it won't turn you with only one bite."

"What?" Harry squawked, pulling his hand to his chest protectively. 

"Just kidding," Neville chuckled.

"You sure know how to scare a bloke," Harry replied laughing.

"You're too easy." Neville took Harry's hand, rubbing it with salve.

Harry leaned in for a kiss. "Only for you."


End file.
